Entre la Vida y la Muerte
by Krad Death Rebel
Summary: Que ocurrió con Blu al caer al mar, como conoció a Muerte Rebelde/Arikado. Bueno esto es lo que sucedió en esos tres Días. Luna Simbolizara la Vida y Arikado la Muerte. Disfruten. Parte de la saga "Azar del Destino" -Precuela-


**Krad: Bueno este fic tratara de lo que sucedió con Blu después de caer al mar, aclaro que este fic sera rápido ya que en azar del destino solo pasan tres dias, se aceptan criticas y ayuda para la reacción e una chica, al final diré el porque. Disfruten.**

* * *

ENCUENTRO Y LUNA

Blu calo bruscamente al mar, a su alrededor solo sentía el agua y luego como su cuerpo era arrastrado por las fuertes corrientes de esta, llevándolo a lo más profundo, el mar se encargaría de llevar su cuerpo al mismo infierno, él no lamentaba nada, después de todo logro salvar a Perla. Cerró totalmente sus ojos esperando a la muerte, todo comenzó a desvanecerse, poco a poco a su mente comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de su vida, no se lamentaba de nada, recordó cuando conoció a Linda en Minnesota, como se estaba muriendo de frio, recordó como ella lo cuido por quince largos años, recordó con detalle cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo que ella le daba, había disfrutado su vida, recordó también a Perla, el como en tan solo unos días se habían conocido y llegado tan lejos, sonrió ante el recuerdo de verla nerviosa cuando pasaron una noche juntos, como poco a poco la fue conquistando con sus inútiles y fallidos intentos por impresionarla, el hecho de hacerla reír y demostrar como era él en realidad fue lo que ella le gustos, detalle por detalle recordó a cada uno de sus amigos que acababa de conocer en Rio de Janeiro, recordó con gracia a los consejos que Rafael le daba y como él mismo metía la pata al hacerlos mal, recordó a Nico y Pedro, como en ese pequeño lugar habían armado una gran fiesta, como en la misma paso una noche con Perla, esos recuerdo comenzaron a desvanecerse, el oxigeno le hacia falta enormemente, sintió como el agua entraba hasta sus pulmones, había llegado la hora, su muerte estaba cerca, tenia cerrado los ojos, quería que fuera lo más rápido posible, comenzó a desmayarse, su visión era borrosa pero alcanzo a ver que debajo de él había algo extraño, no alcanzaba a distinguirlo, termino por desmayarse.

Blu abrió los ojos instantáneamente, se vio en tétrico lugar, el como había llegado no lo sabia, estaba respirando agitadamente, comenzó a ponerse de pie y caminar por los pasillos del horrendo lugar, avanzo por mas de diez minutos y comenzó a escuchar susurros, escuchaba voces, el no sabia si estaba muerto o estaba vivo, solo sabia que estaba en un lugar extraño, después de un rato llego a lo que parecía una sala de un castillo abandonado y se topo con dos extrañas criaturas, un ave con una sonrisa malévola y otra con una gabardina negra con capucha que le cubría la cara. Al parecer el ave y la criatura extraña y horripilante estaban golpeando al Dragón, y el encapuchado solo observaba. No tenia ni la menor idea de como termino en ese lugar, ni tampoco el porque estaban como si nada, trato de escuchar un poco.

-"Se… se su… se supone que estábamos en contra de él, no a favor, Alucard, Sebastián, vamos, no me hagan esto"- Dijo lo que parecía ser un Dragón negro respirando agitadamente.

-"Hay Arikado, tu siempre confiando, sabes bien nuestro pasado, y aun así confiaste en nosotros, por favor, solo estábamos cerca de ti para descubrir todo, sabemos de tu habilidad, y la verdad es que también la queremos"- Dijo Alucard.

-"Pe… pero eso no explica el hecho que se unieran a él y deja de llamarme por mi nombre, yo no te eh dado autorización a que me digas de esa manera idiota"- Dijo Arikado.

-"No necesitamos tu permiso, hacemos lo que queremos y punto"- Dijo Sebastián dándole una patada en la cara.

-"Tranquilos, lo necesitamos vivos zopencos"- Dijo el encapuchado. Tanto ave como criatura se detuvieron. Él comenzó a avanzar hasta el Dragón. –"Ya Arikado, hagamos que esto sea lo más rápido posible, solo mírame a los ojos"- Dijo él.

-"No lo hare, ni creas que dejare que me tomes así de fácil"- Dijo Arikado moviéndose sigilosamente y velozmente por toda la habitación, en un movimiento hizo parecer que se fue por un pasillo, pero en realidad tomo rumbo a donde estaba Blu. Alucard y Sebastián fueron detrás de él. El sujeto con la capucha solo retrocedió y se sentó en lo que parecía ser un trono. Blu no logro ver a Arikado acercarse, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, abrió los ojos y se asusto al ver al Dragon tan cerca de él que podía comérselo de un solo bocado.

-"Ahhhhhhh"- Grito por medio segundo Blu, Arikado le tapo el pico con una de sus patas.

-"Shhhh, si gritas te mueres"- Dijo Amenazante Arikado con una garra en la garganta de Blu. Arikado tomo a Blu y se movió rápidamente entre las sombras. Tenia que llegar a un lugar más seguro. Llego a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada, no sabia exactamente en que plano estaban, solo que era un buen lugar para esconderse por el momento. –"Bien, ahora si, a comer". Dijo Arikado.

-"Yo paso, eso que acabas de hacer me ah revuelto el estomago". Dijo Blu mientras trataba de no vomitar.

-"Pero que dices?, tu eres la comida"- Dijo Arikado con una malévola sonrisa. Blu en ese instante se enderezo, escucho muy bien lo que le dijo, en el momento que Arikado salto para atraparlo Blu salió volando hacia el techo, para su mala suerte Arikado también volaba. –"Quédate quieto Blu"- Grito Arikado mientras trataba de atrapar a mordiscos a Blu.

-"Estas loco?, como rayos sabes mi nombre"- Dijo Blu desesperado.

-"Porque se muy bien quien eres"- Dijo calmado Arikado.

-"Pero quien eres tu?- Pregunto Blu asustado.

-"Yo soy el encargado de las almas de las aves, el que decide a donde iran o si tienen oportunidad de regresar al plano terrenal, soy Muerte Rebelde"- Dijo Arikado atrapando a Blu con una de sus garras. Lo aprisiono con una de sus patas delanteras. –"Además tu te llevaste a Perla, así que hare esto dolorosamente"- Dijo Arikado/Muerte Rebelde. Con otra de sus patas comenzó a arrebatar el alma de Blu, esta se estaba resintiendo aumentando más el dolor. Estaba por terminar de arrancar el alma dolorosamente pero por alguna razón su corazón latio en ese instante, en un segundo regresó todos sus recuerdos de su traición. Blu al verse salvado por un milagro comenzó a volar rápidamente, trato de salir pero se percato de que no estaban en la tierra, era más como si la casa estuviera en medio del universo.

-"Rayos, o muero con este tipo, o muero al tratar de salir de aquí"- Dijo Blu quejándose.

-"De hecho Blu, no estas vivo"- Dijo Arikado apareciendo detrás de él. Blu trato de volar inmediatamente asustado, pero Muerte Rebelde lo había tomado con una de sus patas, volvió a repetir el procedimiento de arrebatarle el alma a Blu, pero se repitió lo de su corazón, trato de hacerlo siete veces, pero termino igual. –"Rayos, eso duele, porque no puedo simplemente arrebatártela y ya"- Dijo Molesto Arikado. Blu del dolor que sentía no podía moverse, sentía todo pasar lentamente, cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, no escucho otra cosa más que un susurro. –"No te preocupes, no podrá hacerte nada, tu serás mi conexión con él, pero cuídate, que Malicia tratara de arrebatarte lo que tienes"- Dijo una voz femenina, Blu termino de cerrar los ojos, no sabia que había pasado en ese instante, pero no tenia energía para averiguarlo.

-"Rayos, porque, maldito infeliz, vere la manera de quitarte a Perla, ella es mía, mía y de nadie más"- Dijo Molesto Arikado, en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, como un coscorrón. –"Auch, eso dolió, quien anda hay"- Dijo Volteándose Arikado, pero no había nada. –"R ayos, me las pagaras Blu, yo quería a Perla primero, y aun así la tendré"- Dijo Arikado y volvió a sentir un fuerte golpe, miro de nuevo pero nada.

* * *

Blu abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con que estaba encadenado en una de sus patas, tenia una larga y gruesa cadena.

-"Genial ¬_¬"- Dijo Blu mirando la cadena, no podía creer que de nuevo lo encadenaran, pero entristeció al saber que esta vez no tenia a nadie junto a él.

-"Ya, no pienses de esa manera, solo te traes tormento"- Dijo Una voz femenina en su cabeza.

-"Ah?. Quien esta hay?"- Pregunto Blu asustado.

-"Perdona, estoy en tu mente"- Dijo la voz.

-"En mi mente?, pero como es posible eso?"- Dijo Blu confundido.

-"Lo siento, no puedo explicarte eso ahora, solo te digo que debes tener cuidado y paciencia con Arikado"- Dijo la voz.

-"Pero quien eres?"- Pregunto Blu.

-"Mi nombre es Luna"- Dijo la voz alejándose.

-"Espera, no te vallas"- Dijo Blu mentalmente, pero no escucho mas que sus propios pensamientos.

-"Ja, veo que te has despertado, eres un completo inútil"- Dijo Arikado.

-"-_-* Siempre me dicen eso"- Dijo Blu.

-"Es que lo eres, no entiendo porque no puedo sacarte el alma"- Dijo Arikado mirándolo.

-"No lo se, pero que bueno que no puedas"- Dijo Blu sencillamente, tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-"Bien, ahora te dejare en este lugar para siempre, nunca escaparas"- Dijo Arikado.

-"Claro, sencillamente me dejaras aquí hasta que muera verdad". Dijo Blu con sarcasmo.

-"Es que de hecho ya estas muerto, pero tu alma no quiere salir, algo la tiene aferrada a tu cuerpo"- Dijo Arikado.

-"Claro"- Dijo Blu. –"Oye ahora que recuerdo, como conoces a Perla y porque dices que te la quite?"- Pregunto Blu.

-"Eso no te importa, ella es mía, mía y de nadie más"- Dijo Arikado pero volvió a sentir un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-"Como te atreves, después de lo que me hiciste, te olvidas de mi así de fácil"- Se escucho una voz en la casa. Arikado se quedó mudo totalmente. Blu conocía la voz, por lo que dijo el nombre inconscientemente. Arikado lo miro confundido, como era posible que Blu conociera a Luna, y por que ella aparecía de esa manera.

-"Luna eres tu?"- Dijo Arikado.

-"Si soy yo idiota, como te atreves a hacer tal cosa"- Dijo Luna enojada.

-"Oh, amor cuanto te eh extrañado"- Dijo Ariakado, Blu solo se quedo confundido

-"Amor, me dices que soy tu Amor, pero si ve que me mataste y todavía tienes el descaro de tratar de violar a otra, y me dices amor, estas tonto"- Contesto Luna enojada.

-"Perdona, pero no recuerdo nada"- Dijo Arikado dándose la vuelta. –"No pienso hablar si tu no apareces"- Dijo Arikado.

-"Mira Arikado, no voy a discutir contigo ahora, por ahora ayudare a Blu a regresar a su mundo"- Dijo Luna, Blu comenzó a sostenerse el pecho con un ala y otra su cabeza.

-"Ah!, eso duele"- Dijo quejándose Blu.

-"Lo siento Blu"- Dijo Luna, Arikado de igual manera comenzó a sostenerse el corazón y la cabeza, su cuerpo se tenso y eso le dolía. Quedo arrodillado.

-"Que es lo que estas haciendo"- Dijo adolorido Arikado.

-"Cumpliendo con lo que pediste"- Dijo Luna, ambos sintieron que su fuerza se esfumo en un instante y cayeron al suelo totalmente adoloridos.

-"Bueno, esto será suficiente"- Dijo Luna, ella tomo la forma de un ave al instante, una ave Blanca, con una la luna menguante en su pecho, y plumas negras en su espalda, tomo la forma de un águila para poder cargar a Blu, lo tomo pero se percato de que tenia una gruesa cadena, trato de romperla pero no puedo, instantáneamente ella también termino tumbada en el suelo, podía mover sus ojos y escuchar, pero no podía mover su cuerpo.

-"Hay luna, eres una chica mala y ruda, sabes, eres tal como te recuerdo, solo que no me gusta que tengas la apariencia de un águila, por favor no me engañas, se que eras un Dragón"- Dijo Arikado, tomo del cuello a Luna y ella se transformó en un dragón nuevamente, era muy parecida a Arikado, la diferencia era que ella tenia un parche de luna menguante en la frente y que era por obvia razón hembra.

-"Cállate, eres un canalla, ni siquiera te importa que este de vuelta"- Le grito ella.

-"Claro que me importa, pero como veras, no me gusta recordar mucho, además no se de que te quejas, yo estaba solo con Blu y te apareces"- Dijo él. Deja a Luna encadenada a la pared más solida. –"Bien, ahora veo que tu eras quien evitaba que tomara el alma de Blu, primero lo matare a él y luego pasaremos un lindo rato juntos"- Dijo Arikado. Tomo a Blu del cuello, saco el alma rápidamente, lo había conseguido fácilmente, probó un poco de la esencia de él y al instante soltó el alma, sentía como ese poco de esencia le llegaba al corazón tratando de revivirlo, comenzaba a latir, comenzó a sostenerse el pecho, no le agradaba para nada esa sensación, retrocedió dos pasos y las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos. –"No, no, olvídalo, no quiero algo que me hará recordar"- Dijo Arikado. Era demasiado tarde, miro a Luna y se acerco a ella, la abrazo fuertemente. Comenzó a llorar en el hombro de esta. Luna se sorprendió de la acción de Arikado, él no era de las personas que reconocían su error, ella lo miro confundida. –"Lo siento luna, lo siento tanto, perdóname, no se porque lo hice, pero me eh lamentado todo este tiempo, solo recuerdo como te hice daño, perdóname"- Lloraba Arikado. Luan con una de sus alas le sobo la espalda, si estaba llorando de esa manera era porque de verdad estaba arrepentido, conoció a Arikado mucho tiempo y nunca en su vida había pedido perdón, siguió tratando de calmarlo, con otra de sus alas le atravesó el pecho. –"Que… que… que te pasa"- Dijo Arikado adolorido.

-"Lo siento Arikado, pero no te perdonare así de fácil, me mataste, y me dolio más el hecho de que mataras a nuestro hijo, lo hiciste frente a mí, no tuviste consideración"- Dijo Luna mirándolo tristemente, quería perdonarlo, pero él le había hecho mucho daño. –"No te perdonare nunca Arikado, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón"- Dijo Luna dejando a Arikado en el suelo. Se transformo nuevamente en un ave pequeña, se soltó fácilmente de las cadenas, volvió a tomar la forma de un aguila y tomo a Blu, él estaba desmayado totalmente. Abrió un portal rápidamente y lo cruzo con Blu desapareciendo ante la vista de Arikado.

-"Es por lo mismo que odio tener corazón"- Dijo Arikado, estaba mal herido, rápidamente se levanto dolorosamente, abrio otro portal, necesitaba volver a deshacerse de su corazón, pero sabia muy bien que solo podía al matar a inocentes, no le gustaba, pero le desagradaba más el recordar lo doloroso de su pasado.

Viernes 14 de Junio de 2013

* * *

**Krad: Bueno necesitare ayuda para la reaccion de Luna ante arikado, se aceptan sugerencias, ^_^.**


End file.
